


强制婚姻38

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 第38章备份，全文在lofter 。这章有车但是非常短，剧情车，码得我头疼。





	强制婚姻38

他亲吻他，像搁浅的白鲸亲吻海浪。

“You are such a dick,Thor.”

洛基这么骂道，语气却温柔极致，是最亲密的情人。他亲吻着他的睫毛、发尾、锁骨……细细密密、零零碎碎，散落的黑发和偏长的睫毛扫过一切。

“你总是喜欢掌控一切。”

指针打向十一点。

“应该抓紧时间。”

他们不约而同地想到。

就像是十二点时灰姑娘的装饰魔法会消失，也许那些存在他们之间的温情脉脉也会消失。于是他们接吻，他们相拥。

就像这是最后一次。

索尔抚上他的后颈，像那些捕猎的狮子收紧了他的罗网。他或许是如洛基指责的一般，对洛基有不太正常的控制欲，但他只是突然意识到，他无法看着——放任洛基冒着生命危险去保护他人。他的心中原本由正义、大道、道德这些品质填充，但现在这些都不在洛基之上。

没什么远在洛基之上，没有什么该远在洛基之上。

窗外是无边的星海，或许战火在明天就要在那些漂亮的、闪着冷光的星星上燃起。

但今晚是他们的。

这个寂静的，痛苦和爱情共存的夜晚。

暗黄的灯光从壁顶投落，他似有潮水涌来的绿眼睛昂起，索尔不知怎么，或许是大脑一时半会没反应过来，或许是气氛实在或许热烈，他问了一个很是愚蠢的问题——他轻声地附着在洛基耳边：“你会记得我吗。”

“是的，”洛基回应道，含糊不清，“是的。我的阿波罗，我的日神，我的光明。”

于是他以爱热吻他的狄俄尼索斯，他的痛苦和狂热，他的酒和他的陶醉。

要怎么形容这一切呢？——情迷意乱，但又不及此。他们确实是在接吻，但指尖自上而下的滑动和外衣掉落地毯的轻缓声音，和情绪一样，并不是尖锐的。情欲参杂得不多，更是安慰性的举动，只是说不准谁在安慰谁。

Alpha热烈的信息素猛地炸开，携带着春风一样醉人却又冰雪一般刺骨的味道充斥这个房间。出于天性的服从和那些像是药物上瘾的感觉，洛基感觉自己有些头昏目眩，什么闪着光穿过了他的发间，又呼啸着顺着脊骨往下游移。

他大口大口地喘着气，似乎是要将那些莫名的燥热和情动挤出体内。他闻到了自己的信息素的味道。从泛红的肌肤的每一寸涌出来，丝线样缠住那Alpha的味道。

玫瑰味的烈酒。

他们始终不同，却又始终一体。

“这是我的条件。”他说，海葵一样，苍白，柔软，浸润。

“向我保证你会回来，争取活下来的机会，不要冒无谓的险，坚持正义之举之前先考虑我。”

“我希望你能先考虑我。”

他坐在索尔的大腿上，俯下身，用手捧上对方的脸。这触感是刺手的，新长出来的金色胡髯摩擦着他的手心，有点紧张的湿热感。他们接吻，在舌尖上纠缠着。

他们好像总是在接吻：或许是海边，或许是舞会，或许是婚礼……是华尔兹，压着节拍，在某个时候戛然而止后四目相对，然后像所有电影里演的那样，他们忽然心意相通，爱上对方。

纯正的，罗曼蒂克型的故事。

洛基挑起眼，挑衅般盯着他，转而缓慢而带有挑逗性地叼起索尔的裤子拉链。银色的金属制品因为嘴唇的温度而变成温热，发出细微的声音，充斥着一些不知所以的性暗示。

索尔倒扣上他的手指，将他带倒在这层层叠叠的，铺满丝绸和法兰绒的床上。

“你永远优先于一切。”他说，尖牙轻轻地揉弄、磨咬着他后颈上的结合腺。

洛基湿漉漉的穴口隔着长袍磨蹭着他硬得吓人的性器。被完全标记的Omega就是有这种好处，仅仅是Alpha的气味、言语都能使他们变得足够湿润和神志不清，即使不在发情期。索尔撩开他的最后一层遮掩，手掌轻缓地拨弄他的情欲。

“你这里看起来真美，amour。”

“这是胡说八道，”洛基几乎像一张弓一般绷紧了身，或许糊成一团的大脑连自己在说什么都不知道了，但依旧下意识地反驳，“人类在进化的过程中早就把对生殖器的审美丢掉了……”

索尔失笑，“你还真会毁掉气氛。”

他用中指撩动着穴口，修长的手指在柔软的穴道内屈起又松开，模拟着性交的动作抽动着、撑开那些奇异的皱褶；他每一次动作都能随着内壁的收缩而带出大量粘腻的水流，要打湿他整个手掌。Omega因他的动作细细喘息，又迷离地亲吻他的脸颊。

他将手指拔出，空气和体液接触发出轻细的声音，四周的粘稠程度忽然升高，就如同那些热情和朦胧的感情。索尔覆上洛基的躯体，扶着阴茎抵着他最隐秘的，现在完全湿透了、水淋淋的地方。

然后他进入了他。

严密紧致的，不留一丝缝隙的，结合。洛基皱了皱眉。这不是第一次他毫无保留地接纳、含吮住索尔的性器，但无论第几次，这总像是第一次。他不惯且难耐地收缩着生殖道口，用柔嫩的肉壁挤压着那根留在里面的阴茎。

这绝非他的有意之举，但索尔总是会禁受不住地掐着他的腰，用力地研磨着他每一个敏感点，要榨干他每一点呻吟。他折起洛基的腿，让它们在无所适从后颇有些粗暴地环在自己后腰上，以便更深的顶弄，然后感受他每一次情动的哭喊和那些从眼角渗出的生理盐水。他舔舐着洛基因蒙上一层薄汗而更加白皙耀眼的胸膛，搂着对方的后背坐了起来。

“啊——不……太深了……”他在这一秒尖叫着释放出来，大口大口地喘着气，试图要坐起来一些。但索尔按着他的肩，不断地向上顶弄着，不给他任何喘息的机会。最深处的软肉被阴茎反复顶撞触及，穴道几近痉挛地收缩、喷涌般地流出滑腻的润滑液体来，终于在某次索尔侧头咬向结合腺时被完全打开，性器的顶端戳弄进生殖腔的隐秘入口，洛基像一条濒死的鱼一般挣扎着，无声尖叫着——他将头置在索尔肩上，不明所以地哭泣起来。

洛基咬着索尔的肩，感觉自己几乎要融化——或是死在这场久违的激烈性事里。

结很快在洛基的腔口张开，这给索尔的撞击新增了几分难度。但他依旧磨动着，酸胀感伴随着无边的快感蔓延至洛基全身，他低声呜咽着，被索尔吻住了声音。一股股的精液被射进生殖腔，灌进Omega的子宫里，被填满的感觉席卷每一条神经，他讶异着，哭泣着，痉挛着。

他想起了生理课上的知识。

“生殖腔内射精，是百分之百的受孕率。毫无疑问。”

……

第二天醒来时床单和被子都已经换成了干净的，或许自己还在无意识时洗了个澡。床边是煎蛋的香气，床的另一边却早已失去温度。

他静默了一会，然后坐起身，把煎蛋端起来。

床头柜上还有别的东西——一个没有标签的药瓶，一杯早已冷下来的开水。

他很清楚索尔的意思。如果——仅仅只是如果，索尔出了点什么意外，那他就会是个带着孩子的，姓奥丁森的寡妇。无论是权力还是爱情，孩子都是他获得这些的最大阻力。

很周全的考虑，利益权衡，他当然清楚孰轻孰重。

他吃掉了那个煎蛋，也最终拿起了药瓶。


End file.
